As global travel, commerce and immigration have increased, there is an acute need for US and other developed countries to increase multidisciplinary research and training focused on global health problems. Houston, a major center for international commerce and immigration, is a natural site for such a training program. Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) and The University of Texas School of Public Health (UTSPH) are lead institutions in the Texas Medical Center. Both have long histories of international leadership in biomedical research. BCM ranks among the top 10 medical schools in NIH funding and UTSPH 7th among schools of public health. Major BCM international efforts have focused on infectious diseases, AIDS, primary care, and nutrition. International health has always been an emphasis at UTSPH with faculty engaged in research projects focusing on behavioral, environmental, and occupational factors in health, maternal-child health, and global infectious diseases. BCM recently organized a highly-regarded International Health track for medical students. Similarly, a recent task force developed an interdivisional Global Health Concentration for UTSPH students. BCM and UTSPH collaborate on a number of research, education and training programs. The current proposal aims to build on the strengths of the two institutions by forming a joint Houston Initiative for Global Health Education and Research (HIGHER). The goal of HIGHER is to facilitate interdepartmental and interinstitutional involvement in global health education and research and to recruit and equip a new generation of leaders in global health research. The specific aims are to: 1) organize an interinstitutional forum to highlight global health research, bringing leaders in the field into contact with trainees and promoting interactions between researchers in global health; 2) recruit trainees into the field of global health research and nurture their interest by funding their involvement in international research projects through short-term International Fellowships; 3) bring national and international leaders in global health to Houston as visiting professors; 4) to develop a joint MD/MPH degree program with a concentration in global health research; and 5) provide an administrative structure that fosters interdepartmental and interinstitutional collaborations in global health education and research. In accomplishing these objectives, we anticipate recruiting and nurturing a cadre of bright young leaders into the field of global health research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]